starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Юужань-вонгская война
Юужань-вонгская война (25 ПБЯ–29 ПБЯ) (также известная, как Великая война юужань-вонгов) была всегалактическим конфликтом, который возник, когда юужань-вонги, воинственная раса, уже давно покинувшие свою собственную разрушенную Галактику, вторглись во Внешнее Кольцо. Плохо подготовленное и неэффективное правительство Главы государства Борска Фей'лии было неспособно помешать юужань-вонгам неумолимо двигаться к Центру. Корусант, галактическая столица была захвачена и переделана захватчиками спустя два года после начала вторжения; к этому времени, бесчисленные расы оказались на грани вымирания, и целые планеты теперь были непригодны для проживания. Используя передовые биотехнологии во всех областях жизни, юужань-вонги были мастерами адаптации и уловок, а также грубой силы и тактики террора. Вера, что вторжение было предопределено богами и что эта Галактика была их по праву, были подкреплены Верховным Повелителем Шимррой Джамаане и кастой жрецов; посредники между юужань-вонгами и богами. Таким образом эта раса напала с ожесточением, их вторжение, руководимое Мастером войны Цавонгом Ла, перенапрягло себя. Вендетта против Нового Ордена джедаев Люка Скайуокера, движение еретиков, ходившее среди низших каст, а также слухи, что их давно уничтоженный родной мир появился в Неизведанных Регионах, были лишь некоторыми из факторов, который вызвали стагнацию Юужань-вонгской империи. После их стремительного наступления вскоре между Новой Республикой и юужань-вонгами возник технологический паритет. Как только Новая Республика оправилась от потери своей столицы, юужань-вонги потерпели сокрушительное поражение на Эбаке 9. Охваченная внутренней напряженностью, Юужань-вонгская империя была еще в состоянии нейтрализовать многие из угроз, стоящие перед ней, в том числе йевет и сси-руук, прежде чем снова перейти в наступление. Новая Республика, реформированная альдераанским Главой государства Кэлом Омасом в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов, была доведена до грани поражения и перешла к роковому распространению «Альфы-Красной», болезнетворного микроорганизма, губительного для юужань-вонгов, в ответ на новое юужань-вонгское наступление на временную столицу Галактического Альянса на Даке. Это опасный конец войны был предотвращён Зонамой-Секот, семенем потерянного живого родного мира юужань-вонгов, появившейся над Корусантом, чьё прибытие ускорило заключительное сражение конфликта. Скайуокер и другие ведущие джедаи, которые находились на Зонаме-Секот и убедили её вернуться, во время битвы победили Шимрру Джамаане и настоящего главу юужань-вонгов - Оними, в то время как флоты боевых кораблей столкнулись ещё раз в космосе. Юужань-вонгская война закончилась гибелью Верховного Повелителя и капитуляцией армады Мастера войны Нас Чоки. Результирующие Секотские соглашения, которые предусматривали разоружение и амнистию для юужань-вонгов, оказались крайне непопулярными для многих, и юужань-вонги, и последствия их разрушительной войны сыграли важную роль в будущих событиях. Истоки войны Самый ранний подтверждённый контакт между жителями Галактики и силами юужань-вонгов, который был обнаружен задним числом, был первым записанным столкновением со сливилитом, вскоре после восстания Фридона Надда в 3998 ДБЯ. Сливилитов позже обнаружили в качестве сформированного живого существа, прислаланного Праэторит-вонгом, как аналог зонда для ожидаемого вторжения. Существует небольшая вероятность того, ещё в 3963 ДБЯ, по крайней мере, один юужань-вонгский разведчик достиг окраины Галактики. В том же году группа Мандалорских неокрестоносцев под командование Кандеруса Ордо столкнулась с тем, что позже стало известным, как Йорик-Стронха, притворявшимся астероидом в системе Криспин. Он сбежал за край Галактики, когда его обнаружили. Есть почти полная уверенность в том, что член касты формовщиков юужань-вонгов имел контакт с Регентом Торфцерисом из Аргазданского редута в последние дни Канцских беспорядков и помог в дизайне печально известной ямы рабов Лоррда. Из-за того, что юужань-вонги уже многие тысячелетия провели в дали от своей родной Галактики в поисках нового дома, один военный корабль или корабль-мир, которые путешествовали чуть быстрее, чем остальная часть флота прибыли на тысячу лет раньше. Кроме того, без большого флота и координации йаммоска, корабли-матки, вероятно, были потеряны, проходя через вход в Галактику, оставив после себя лишь несколько маленьких истребителей. Между 229 и 89 ДБЯ живая планета Зонама-Секот, семя уничтоженной родины юужань-вонгов Юужань'тара, прибыла в Разрыв Гардаджи. В 32 ДБЯ, когда все внимание в Старой Республике было привлечено к развивающемуся кризису в Набу, передовой отряд юужань-вонгов, именуемый «Чужаки издалека» обнаружил Зонаму-Секот. Отметив огромное количество доказательств того, что эта планета обладает теми же свойствами, что и их далекая родина, захватчики предприняли попытку колонизации удивительного мира. Все могло этим и закончиться, но живая планета не приняла детей Юн-Юужаня, уничтожив все живые организмы, которые вонги по укоренившейся традиции внесли в новый мир. Когда же планета попыталась вступить в переговоры с юужань-вонгами, те немедленно атаковали ее. находит юужань-вонгов на поверхности Зонамы-Секот.]] Практически двухлетняя осада планеты была прервана вмешательством рыцаря-джедай Верджер, пообещавшей отправиться вместе с вонгами, если они оставят живую планету в покое. Согласившиеся на прекращение огня вонги вернулись в Неизведанные Регионы, чтобы сообщить своему руководству о Зонаме-Секот и преподнести в качестве дара пленную Верджер. Это известие всколыхнуло верхушку вонгского общества, Верховный Повелитель Куореал и его сторонники, узнав вскоре, что Зонаму-Секот больше невозможно отыскать на ее старом месте, а никаких следов разрушения планеты отыскать невозможно, выступили с предложением продолжить Великий Поход и искать другую Галактику для поселения бездомной расы. Но далеко не все юужань-вонгские лидеры приняли этот курс, находясь под влиянием хитрого Оними и используя поддержку агрессивных доменов, Шимрра Джамаане убил старого Повелителя и занял его место, обеспечив тем самым вторжение именно в эту Галактику, как это планировалось ранее. Данные об активности вонгов в следующие десятилетия довольно скудны. В 27 ДБЯ Старая Республика запустила проект «Сверхдальний перелёт» с участием нескольких мастеров-джедаев, в это же время произошли первые столкновения между разведчиками юужань-вонгами и Чисским Доминионм. Флот синекожих обитателей Неизведанных Регионов под командованием адмирала Ар'алани сумел отбросить захватчиков назад, но только после жаркого боя. Приблизительно в 25 ПБЯ, всего за 3 года до начала Войн клонов юужань-вонги создали базу на Биммиеле. После провозглашения Галактической Империи в 19 ДБЯ группа имперских учёных обнаружила следы инородной цивилизации. Достоверно неизвестно, был ли осведомлен о вторжении вонгов высший эшелон Империи, за исключением гранд-адмирала Трауна. В период между своим отбытием в Неизведанные Регионы в 3 ПБЯ (по завершению операций имперских сил на Хоте и Дерре 4) и триумфальным возвращением в 9 ПБЯ Траун активно участвовал в боевых действиях своего народа против авангарда захватчиков. Угроза неизбежного расширения вторжения стала основной причиной возвращения последнего гранд-адмирала в Империю для ее воссоединения. Гениальный полководец понимал, что Империя имела куда больше шансов против вонгов, чем Новая Республика. Кроме того, Траун знал о юужань-вонгах, хотя и не по названию, когда он был коммандером в Силах обороны чиссов. манипулирует Ксанделом Каривусом.]] Командование вонгского авангарда пришло к тем же выводам, что и чисский военачальник, признав, что Империя могла стать крайне серьезным противником. Именно поэтому было принято решение об оказании некоторой помощи Новой Республике в ее войне. Дождавшись окончательной смерти Императора Палпатина в 11 ПБЯ, вонги начали действовать. Официальным правящим органом в Осколке Империи в это время стал Имперский Временный Совет, в который и был заслан агент вонгов Ном Анор. Получив задание уничтожить Совет, Анор взял под контроль его лидера Ксандела Каривуса, организовал ряд убийств его членов и осуществил некоторое количество диверсий, приведших к развалу Осколка Империи под управлением Временного Совета. Практически в этот же период времени юужань-вонги начинают проект по вмешательству во внутреннюю политику Империи сси-рууви. Внедрив своего агента Э’тинаа в высшее военное командование, они осуществили восхождение к вершине власти Кирамака для использования сси-руук в помощь своим основным силам. В 24 ПБЯ вонгский агент Йомин Карр внедрился в персонал ВнеГала-4, исследовательской станции наблюдения за дальними пространствами, расположенной вдоль Вектор-прима на Белкадане История Подготовительные мероприятия Соло уклоняются от юужань-вонгских кораллов-прыгунов во время Первой битвы при Дубриллионе.]] Приготовления к войне Первым подготовительным этапом в преддверие основного вторжения стало разжигание конфликта между двумя соседними мирами Роммамулем и Осарианом. Возглавив движение Красных рыцарей жизни на Роммамуле, Ном Анор спровоцировал начало открытого противостояния двух миров. В самом начале боевых действий юужань-вонг фальсифицировал собственную смерть, превратив себя в мученика, ради которого умирали тысячи жителей двух миров. Одновременно он организовывает массовое заражение людей, в том числе и Мары Джейд Скайуокер, спорами кумб. Два этих масштабных теракта имели под собой одну основную цель — отвлечь внимание Новой Республики от основного направления удара. Разрушение ВнеГала На Белкадане, на исследовательской станции ВнеГал-4, где проводились наблюдения за границами известного космического пространства, вонгский агент Йомин Карр осуществил диверсию, в результате которой была убита большая часть персонала станции. Также диверсант выпустил в атмосферу Белкадана специальный токсин, что сделало её практически непригодной для проживания, и убив всех местных диких животных. Причиной этого резкого перехода к активным действиям было обнаружение учёными появления астероида близ необитаемой планеты Хелска IV, который являлся внегалактическим объектом и который приземлился на ледяной планете. На самом деле этим внегалактическим объектом был корабль-мир Праэторит-вонга под командованием префекта Да'Гары. На корабле-мире также было огромное существо с щупальцами — йаммоск или «военный координатор». Мстители и группа ВнеГала прибыли в систему Хелска, только чтобы попасть в засаду, устроенную группой кораллов-прыгунов, убившей всех, кроме Дюррона, Мико Реглия и Данни Куи. Кипу Дюррону удалось сбежать; Реглия, мститель, был взят в плен, как это было и с Данни Куи, учёной ВнеГала. Реглию пытали с помощью йаммоска, но юужань-вонги пощадили Куи этим, считая, что ей нужно умереть почётной смертью. Смерть Чубакки По прибытии юужань-вонги тут же задействовали своего военного координатора для проведения атаки на Сернпиндаль. Используя древнюю стратегию «Ядро Йо'ганда», не раз проверенную в многочисленных битвах, вонги разместили на Сернпиндале огромное существо — довина-тягуна, сумевшее обрушить спутник, Добидо, на поверхность планеты. Во время катастрофы в самом эпицентре оказались Хан Соло, его сын Энакин и лучший друг: вуки Чубакка, бывшие там для доставки грузов для Лэндо Калриссиана. Видя это вызвано луной, Энакин и мэр Сернпидаль-сити отправились найти источник проблемы. умирает на Сернпидале.]] Они обнаружили, что юужань-вонги высадили на планету довина-тягуна, который мог управлять силой тяжести, к востоку от Сернпидаль-сити, притягивавшего луну к планете. Мэр пожертвовал собой, чтобы убить существо, но это было уже слишком поздно, чтобы остановить падение луны с с неба. Хану, Чубакке и Энакину удалось спасти много мирных жителей, начав полномасштабную эвакуацию, но, спасая маленького ребенка, Энакин был сбит ветром за борт. Чубакке удалось спасли его, и он смог поднять юного джедая обратно на корабль, но при этом сам был вынужден остаться на гибнущей планете. Энакин принял решение улететь, чтобы спасти других, поскольку луна рухнула, убив Чубакку. Ответный удар За «Тысячелетним соколом», покинувшим Сернпидаль, следовали юужань-вонгские силы. Все они направлялисьна Дубриллион, где располагалось новое коммерческое предприятие Лэндо Калриссиана, Тысячелетний сокол оказался на острие новой атаки юужань-вонгов. Лишь ценой больших потерь атака вонгов была отражена. Но даже несмотря на столь очевидную демонстрацию ненависти и враждебности намерений захватчиков из иной Галактики, Лее Органе Соло так и не удалось убедить главу государства Борска Фей'лию в необходимости привлечения флота для решения проблемы. Таким образом, для контратаки на Хелску 4 удалось привлечь только один звёздный разрушитель «Восстановитель» и несколько более мелких кораблей. Во время атаки на планетарную базу юужань-вонгов силы Новой Республики пробились к планете. Джейсен Соло сумел спасти Данни Куи, но при этом Мико Реглиа погиб, а «Восстановитель» был уничтожен. Немногие оставшие республиканские корабли отстурили и перегруппировались Они вернулись и повторили атаку, использовав корабли-экраны для ускорения испарения. Перенаправив с их помощью энергию йаммоска, республиканцы заморозили всю планету и убили йаммоска, и, как следствие, к полной дезорганизации флота вторжения. Планета также взорвалась под давлением, естественно, убив всех юужань-вонгов, бывших до сих пор на ней. Юужань-вонги на два месяца приостановили вторжение, используя время для формирования флота. Ранний этап войны В юужань-вонгском обществе крайне высоко уважение к прославленным предкам, поэтому в то время, как основная группа войск начала захватывать планету за планетой на пути к их главной цели— центру галактической цивилизации Корусанту, не прекращались поиски останков тех, кто был послан вперед для разведки. Среди прославленных следопытов был и древний воин Монгеи Шаи из Домена Шаи, чьи останки были найдены на планете Биммиель группой имперских и республиканских ученых. Вонгский воин был убит местными хищниками столетиями ранее, но благодаря необычному климату планеты, его останки хорошо сохранились. Отряд юужань-вонгов основал лагерь на поверхности Биммиеля и превратил в рабов нескольких студентов из исследовательской группы Адамарского университета, обнаруживших тело Монгеи. Но планы захватчиков были сорваны двумя джедаями Кораном Хорном и Ганнером Рисодом. Захватив останки древнего предка и убив двоих родственников командующего войсками вонгов Шедао Шаи, Коран Хорн заполучил в его лице злейшего врага. Первыми мирами, павшими к ногам захватчиков из иной Галактики, стали Дубрилион и Дестрилион. Несмотря на упорное сопротивление работников Лэндо Калрисиана и республиканских солдат, отстоять эти планеты не удалось. Караван из остатков боеспособного флота и транспортников всех мастей с беженцами на борту, скрываясь от преследования юужань-вонгов, прибыл в систему Дантуин, где высадил своих пассажиров из-за нехватки припасов и неспособности систем жизнеобеспечения работать при таком большом количестве пассажиров. Но все меры предосторожности оказались тщетны— эскадра кораблей вонгов настигла караван и вступила в битву на полное уничтожение всех гражданских и военных. Высадив крупный десант из рабов рептоидов расы Хазрах, захватчики начали атаку при поддержке десантных кораблей и огромных тварей из своей галактики. Используя рабов так, как в этой галактике привыкли использовать дроидов, вонги не жалели их, бросая в атаку и не следя за потерями. Когда основной фронт обороняющихся был прорван и началась настоящая резня, только уничтожение одной из боевых тварей юужань-вонгов Люком Скайуокером позволило беженцам бежать из системы, неожиданно превратившейся из надежного убежища в смертельную ловушку. Оправившись от первого удара, те республиканские силы, что не смотря на приказ командования оставаться пассивными в войне начали открыто сопротивляться вонгам, организовали ряд разведывательных рейдов по захваченным мирам. Так группа, во главе которой находились Коран Хорн и Джейсен Соло, проникла на планету Гарки. После неудачно проведенной диверсии, целью которой был захват образцов вонгских технологий, во время отступления группа была окружена врагами. Укрывшись в роще деревьев баффор, республиканцы с удивлением обнаружили удивительный эффект, который пыльца этих растений оказывает на вондуун-крабовую броню. Лучшая живая защита, имеющаяся на вооружении юужань-вонгов, умирала от контакта с пыльцой и одновременно убивала своего владельца. Смерть целого отряда воинов врага позволила диверсантам покинуть планету и доставить важную информацию в штаб сопротивления вторжению. Единственным миром, где также как и на Гарки произрастали деревья баффор, был прекрасный и незатронутый вредными токсинами и производствами Итор. Несмотря на приверженность местных жителей к сохранению и почитанию жизни, юужань-вонги готовы были пойти на все ради уничтожения этого мира. Прибывший в систему Итор флот вторжения встретил здесь союзную эскадру Новой Республики и Галактической Империи. Чтобы выиграть некоторое время для эвакуации жителей планеты джедай Коран Хорн вызвал лидера вонгов Шедао Шаи на смертный поединок. В случае победы Хорна вонги должны были покинуть систему Итор, если же победителем остался бы воин клана Шаи, то он получил бы останки Монгеи Шаи и планету с деревьями баффор в придачу. В дуэли, произошедшей на бескрайней поверхности зеленого мира, Шедао Шаи погиб, но его заместитель Дейн Лиан, следуя секретному приказу Мастера Войны Цавонг Ла, и не подумал следовать договору, заключенному мертвым военачальником. С борта флагманского корабля Наследие Мук он выпустил на поверхность Итора одно из биологических оружий своего народа, уничтожившее все живое на планете. Но и самому Лиану не удалось пережить сражение— Наследие Мук был подбит и упал на поверхность некогда прекрасной родины Иториан. В кровавом падении этого ключевого мира были обвинены джедаи, а именно Коран Хорн. Несмотря на столь печальные последствия, были и сильные стороны этой битвы: были заложены основы доверия и военного и политического сотрудничества Новой Республики и Галактической Империи, а также благодаря поединку Хорна и Шаи были спасены тысячи жизней беженцев, которых успели эвакуировать в выторгованную у вонгов неделю перемирия. Именно в это время восходит звезда Энакина Соло, проявившего себя настоящим героем. Многие приписывали ему лавры истинного наследника Энакина Скайуокера и его подвигов в эпоху Войны клонов. Придание юному джедаю могущества его деда делало в глазах общественности самым сильным и могущественным из джедаев. Отныне джедаи стали оцениваться вонгами, как самое серьезное препятствие на их пути к тотальному господству в новой Галактике. Не желая воевать с детьми Юн-Юужаня и видя в продолжении войны угрозу своему благосостоянию, хатты заключают договор с исполнителем Ном Анором о мире. Договор обеспечивал неприкасаемость Нар-Шаддаа и Нал Хутты, а также заблаговременные предупреждения о целях вторжения, в обмен на свободу взаимного перемещения флотов по территории союзников и регулярные поставки рабов на захваченные миры. Помимо этого, хатты брали на себя ответственность за материальное и финансовое обеспечение Бригады Мира, организации, созданной из коллаборационистов, дезертиров, бандитов и других, пожелавших служить захватчикам. Транспорты с оружием и всем необходимым беспрерывным потоком понеслись к планете Илезия все в том же пространстве хаттов, ставшей главной базой Бригады. Практически одновременно под ударами захватчиков сдаются такие крупные и важные миры, как Оброа-Скай, Гиндин и Орд-Мантелл. Планета знаний Оброа-Скай, на которой еще с древних времен находилась крупнейшая библиотека и важнейших архив галактических знаний, была захвачена быстро и практически беспрепятственно. Каста интендантов активно занялась исследованием захваченной информации, переводя ее на язык юужань-вонгов, и перенося на живые носители. Верховный Жрец Харрар провел свое первое большое жертвоприношением именно на орбите этого мира, а также именно отсюда он отправил с диверсионной миссией жрицу Юн-Харлы Элан и ее прислужницу Верджер. Основной задачей этих двух убийц было уничтожение максимально возможного количества джедаев или же лидеров республиканского правительства или ВВС. Для этого в организм Элан были введены специальные споры, вдохнув которые любой живой организм обрекал себя на смерть. Под видом перебежчиков из вонгского общества диверсанты должны были убедить разведку республики в необходимости их встречи с лидерами Ордена джедаев. Коварный план был раскрыт раньше, чем Элан смогла нанести решающий удар против главной цели. Решающую роль в этом сыграли Хан Соло, его друг Рин Дроума, и вторая шпионка Верджер. Одновременно с этой операцией произошла атака на Орд Мантелл, имевшую под собой одну главную цель— захват максимального количества пленных для привлечения их к работам на оккупированных мирах. Последовавшее вскоре за этим нападение на Гиндин стало крайне запоминающимся для жителей галактики, потому, что здесь под удар захватчиков попало огромное количество мирных жителей. Многочисленной группе беженцев не удалось покинуть планету, прежде чем, она оказалась в руках юужань-вонгов, впервые применивших здесь огнедышащих тварей из своего зверинца. Среди пленников в том числе оказался и джедай Вурт Скиддер. В целях дезориентации и дезинформации разведки Новой Республики юужань-вонги совершили нападение на Тинну. Захват системы не предусматривался планом вонгов: в то время, как республиканские силы должны были ожидать нападения на Ботавуи или Кореллию, подходы к которым обеспечивала Тина, основные силы флота вторжения выдвигались к Фондору. Последовавшая после этого операция по захвату Фондора, по плану командования юужань-вонгов, должна была лишить Новую Республику львиной доли производственных и судостроительных возможностей. Для атаки на все известные верфи был собран мощный многочисленный флот под командованием умелого военачальника Нас Чоки, а также разработан хитроумный сложный план дезинформации врага с помощью хаттских контрабандистов. В самый последний момент, когда корабли вторжения уже практически начали брать верх над силами обороны системы, эскадрой Новой Республики и прибывшим на помощь флотом Хэйпанского Консорциума принца Исолдера, в битву вмешалась еще одна сила. Понимая слабость стандартных средств ведения войны в противостоянии с юужань-вонгами, часть республиканского командования приняла решение об использование старой станции Балансир в системе Корелл для обороны этого региона Галактики. Среди персонала исследовательской группы были Анакин и Джейсен Соло, а также их дядя Тракан Сал-Соло, несколькими годами ранее пытавшийся захватить власть на Кореллии. Как и во время Кореллианского Восстания Анакину удалось привести станцию в действие и сделать с ее помощью возможным уничтожение флота захватчиков, но Джейсену удалось убедить младшего брата, что подобный ход мог привести его на Темную сторону Силы, и младший Соло отказался сделать решающий выстрел. Но Сал-Соло не захотел терять такую возможность и активизировал гравитационный луч станции. Не сумев сфокусировать и правильно нацелить луч, неудавшийся диктатор одним выстрелом уничтожил половину флотилии вонгов, а вместе с ней и две трети кораблей Исолдера. Нелегкая победа Республики при Фондоре замедлила продвижение юужань-вонгов, но не сильно. Наступление на Ядро продолжилось: один за другим пали Каларба, Дракенвел, Родиа и Фалиен. Приказал долго жить и договор о сотрудничестве между юужань-вонгами и хаттами. Не стерпев предательства временных союзников, захватчики предприняли вторжение на Нал Хутту и Нар Шаддаа. Впервые родина хаттов была захвачена, и создатели величайших криминальных империй вынуждены были переместить свой бизнес на Татуин и Рилот. Сразу же после падения Нал Хутты было осуществлено вторжение на Кубинди. Благодаря самонадеянности вонгского военачальника, задействовавшего в бою минимальное количество истребителей, и помощи прибывшего на помощь с Ботавуи Кипа Дюрона, удалось эвакуировать максимальное количество беженцев и увезти все имеющиеся космические корабли в гиперпространство. Мастер Войны Цавонг Ла после этого провел на поверхности планеты одно из самых больших жертвоприношений во славу богов юужань-вонгов. Поток беженцев, бегущих от постоянно возрастающей волны вторжения, стал настолько велик, что Сенат Республики создал Комитет по Делам Беженцев. Комитет заключил договор с Дуро о предоставлении их родной планеты в качестве нового дома для тысяч беженцев. Сама поверхность планеты Дуро много столетий назад была отравлена, поэтому коренное население жило в больших орбитальных городах, но Республика предложила восстановить атмосферу планеты, чтобы сделать ее пригодной для жизни. Но все предприятие на Дуро просуществовало всего несколько месяцев, после чего на планету вторглись юужань-вонги. Долгое время ворующие припасы, доставленные для беженцев, дуро решили бежать на своих орбитальных городах, оставив родину и договорившись об этом с посланниками вонгов. Но в очередной раз Цавонг Ла и его штаб не захотели исполнять условий договора, атаковав всех без разбора. Планета была захвачена и подвержена вонгформированию, большая часть беженцев погибла, в плен чуть было не попала вся семья Соло— это было полное поражение Новой Республики. В поединке, произошедшем между Джейсеном Соло и Мастером Войны юужань-вонгов, Цавонг Ла потерял ногу и объявил джедаев главной угрозой мира между обитателями Галактики и империей детей Юн-Юужаня. Смертоносное равновесие Последовавшее в след за падением Дуро затишье трактовалось каждой стороной по своему. Так командование юужань-вонгов использовало объявленное ими временное перемирие только для того, чтобы перегруппировать силы и подготовиться к новому этапу войны. На данный момент, вонги активно использовали силы Бригады Мира, постоянно увеличивая численность членов этой организации за счет пиратов, контрабандистов и дезертиров. В свою очередь правительство Борска Фей’лиа придерживалось каждого пункта договора о прекращении огня, надеясь на то, что с захватчиками можно договориться с использованием только дипломатических средств. Когда Цавонг Ла затребовал выдачи всех джедаев, Глава Новой Республики не сделал ничего, чтобы защитить своих самых верных союзников. Группа лидеров Новой Республики во главе с Леей Органой Соло, генералом Антилесом и адмиралом Кре’феем, а также Союз Контрабандистов под руководством Тэлона Карде наоборот использовали каждую минуту, чтобы подготовиться к продолжению вторжения. С каждым днем набирала силу ненависть к джедаям на планетах, лежавших на пути основного направления вторжения юужань-вонгов. Все больше и больше обывателей нападали на рыцарей Ордена, чтобы передать их в руки сторонников Бригады Мира. В возникшем хаосе и неразберихе, мастер-джедай Люк Скайуокер не поверил предвиденью своего племянника Анакина, в котором юный герой узрел угрозу Академии на Явине 4. Это неверие чуть было не привело к катастрофе. Все время войны оплот джедаев в системе Явин находился в постоянной готовности— несколько взрослых джедаев с помощью Силы делали планету невидимой. Но чем дальше развивался конфликт, тем все больше защитников мира и справедливости было вынуждено покинуть мир, ставший им домом. Сил оставшихся на планете мастеров уже не хватало для создания полноценной защиты Академии. Почувствовав опасность, нависшую над его друзьями, Анакин Соло тайно вернулся на Явин 4. Именно в этот момент планета была обнаружена одной из поисковых групп Бригады Мира. Во время высадки бригадников на поверхность четвертой планеты и попытки юных учеников сбежать из западни, погиб мастер джедай Икрит. Остальной группе, кроме Анакина Соло и Тахири Вейлы, удалось добраться до кораблей Союза Контрабандистов, прибывших на помощь джедаям. Полной неожиданностью для всех участников конфликта стало прибытие эскадры кораблей юужань-вонгов, оккупировавших четвертую планету системы и принесших в жертву своим богам тех бригадников, что не сумели поймать джедаев. Планетарным силам вонгов удалось захватить ученицу Ордена Тахири Вейлу. Девушка была отдана в руки формовщицы Межань Кваад, тайной еретички, попытавшейся превратить человека в юужань-вонга. Только вмешательство Анакина Соло и отверженного воина Вуа Рапуунга позволило спасти Тахири из плена, при этом юужань-вонг Рапуунг погиб вместе с Межань Кваад, очистив свою честь. Побег двух джедаев с Явина 4 возымело серьезное влияние на ход жизни внутри обоих враждующих обществ. Так в Новой Республике слава Анакина Соло затмила даже популярность его великого дяди, в сердцах множества граждан Республики появилась надежда на удачный исход войны. В то же время среди касты отверженных в обществе юужань-вонгов начала распространяться легенда о том, как джедай спас отверженного и помог ему восстановить справедливость— была подорвана вера основной части вонгского общества в их богов, а также в безусловность господства каст воинов, жрецов и формовщиков. Несмотря даже на такую бескомпромиссную и далеко не однозначную демонстрацию истинных мотивов юужань-вонгов, правительство Новой Республики цеплялось за перемирие из всех последних сил, отказываясь отдать приказ флоту о возобновлении боевых действий или же об оказании помощи джедаям. Вооруженные силы Республики, а именно их командование, фактически разделилось на два непримиримых лагеря. Первый, во главе которого встал командующий адмирал Совв, выступал в поддержку действовавшего правительства и соблюдал все условия перемирия. С другой же стороны, генералы Антиллес и Бел Иблис и адмирал Кре’фей стали основой, вокруг которой собрались те офицеры армии и флота, что не пожелали отдавать в лапы захватчиков ни в чем не повинные миры. Несогласные с перемирием участвовали в различных диверсионных рейдах на оккупированную территорию, постоянно повышали боеспособность своих сил, а также оказывали всеобъемлющую помощь Ордену джедаев в их войне. Самой заметной операцией флота Новой Республики в этот период стала атака на захваченный в самом начале войны Сернпидаль. Ударная группа кораблей вместе с эскадрильей Кипа Дюрона прибыла в систему, чтобы уничтожить новое супер оружие вонгов, информацию о создании которого предоставил джедай Дюрон. Рейд прошел успешно, использовав старый крейсер класса «заградитель», Ведж Антиллес, Гэвин Дарклайтер и Траэст Кре’фей добились потрясающего эффекта. Пробившись к кораблю, по плану являвшемуся носителем супер оружия, корабли республиканцев открыли огонь из всех стволов и уничтожили противника. Как оказалось в последствии, джедай Дюрон намеренно обманул командование флотом и Джейну Соло, помогавшую ему— на самом деле уничтоженным кораблем был один из обитаемых летающих миров с гражданским населением на борту. Этим неожиданным ударом Дюрон хотел показать захватчиком, что и они, и их семьи не в безопасности, и, что война затронет всех и каждого с обеих противоборствующих сторон. Определенный эффект был достигнут. Так, к примеру, чтобы защитить Сернпиндаль, вонги были вынуждены прервать атаку на систему Яг’Дхуль, где предупрежденные о коварстве захватчиков джедаями Хорном, Вейлой и Соло-младшим, Гивины оказали серьезное сопротивление вторжению. Отход вонгского флота на помощь сернпидальской группировке спас этот мир. Помимо этого, гибель только что выращенного летающего мира ознаменовала смерть жителей тех летающих миров, что оказались слишком больны и стары, чтобы достичь обитаемого пространства. Гибель нового дома обрекла тысячи и тысячи детей Юн-Юужаня, запертых на умирающих мирах, на смерть. Юужань-вонги укрепили оборону всех захваченных миров, смерть тысяч сородичей же осталась только в записях архивов, но никакого политического, психологического или социального эффект на вонгское общество нападение не возымело. Возобновление боевых действий После неудачи на Явине юужань-вонги решили ответить достойно, и главной целью их нового удара снова стали джедаи. Для охоты на них формовщики создали новый вид хищников— воксинов. Взяв за основу ворнскров с планеты Миркр, чья жизнь заключается в охоте на существ, связанных с Силой, они с помощью своих технологий превратили их в смертельно опасное оружие. Устойчивые к Силе твари стали идеальными охотниками на джедаев. Несколько членов Ордена были убиты, прежде чем, следуя плану Анакина Соло, не была сформирована диверсионная группа, чьей главной задачей было уничтожение лаборатории по созданию воксинов. Команде джедаев, в которую входили все трое детей Соло, удалось проникнуть на летающий мир юужань-вонгов, зависший над планетой Миркр. Довольно старый огромный корабль был размещен в этой системе лишь с одной целью— разведение воксинов. Хищники оказались клонами одной единственной оригинальной твари, убийство которой стало идеей фикс для лучших представителей второго поколения Нового Ордена джедаев. Несмотря на великолепную подготовку, помощь Силы и незаменимый опыт, выполнение задания оказалось практически невыполнимым. Большая часть диверсионной группы погибла— среди павших оказался и лидер отряда Анакин Соло. В то же самое время, Джейсену Соло удалось уничтожить матку воксинов, но при этом он попал в плен к исполнителю Ном Анору и Верджер, новой советнице Мастера Войны. Небольшая группа выживших джедаев покинула летающий мир, не понимая что они уносят с собой— победу или поражение. Параллельно с этим, флот юужань-вонгов взял в заложники население целой планеты, затребовав выдачу всех джедаев, а главное Джейсена Соло, в обмен на жизни миллионов невинных людей. Мастер Скайуокер и Мара Джейд Скайуокер возглавили объединенные силы сторонников джедаев, чтобы освободить тех, за чьи жизни они были в ответе. В самый критический момент сражения в него вмешались силы Новой Республики под командованием Веджа Антиллеса и Гарма Бела Иблиса. Новейшие технологии, использованные во время строительства двух новых звездных разрушителей, помогли Новой Республике одержать убедительную победу. Торжество от спасения тысяч и миллионов жизней и ликвидации угрозы, ужасающих воксинов, а также горе от потерь Анакина Соло и других джедаев на Миркре недолго правили в умах республиканского командования и рыцарей джедаев. Хотя положение джедаев и стало стабильнее после того, как был разоблачен заговор сенатора Куата Вики Шеш, превратившейся в шпионку юужань-вонгов и удачного спасения джедаями беженцев, ситуация на фронте вновь начала ухудшаться. Флот вторжения во главе с обезумевшим от гнева Мастером Войны Цавонг Ла приближался к Корусанту для нанесения решительного удара в самое сердце Новой Республики. Когда пал Борлейас— мир, открывавший прямой гиперпространственный путь к столице, — вонги отправили в бывший Центр Империи своего посла. Посланником Мастера Войны стал никто иной, как Ном Анор, впервые представший перед широкой публикой в своем истинном обличии. Выступив в Сенате, он планировал запугать правительство Борска Фей’лиа, но провалился и с едва успел скрыться. В это время компания Лэндо Калрисиана начинает поставки новых боевых дроидов для вооружения войск Новой Республики— не без содействия семейства Соло-Скайуокеров. Охотники на юужань-вонгов, чьи сенсоры были способны обнаружить прятавшегося под углит-маскуном вонга, чье оружие без труда пробивало вондун-крабовую броню, чья броня выдерживала многочисленные попадания жуков-пуль и взрывных жуков, а также удары амфижезла. Появление этих машин стало полной неожиданностью для самих захватчиков и их агентов. Всего лишь один дроид сумел предотвратить покушение на Главу Государства Фей’лиа. Массовые закупки еще не начались, но «Вооружения Тэндра» получили многочисленные заказы на далеко не дешевые машины. Удар в сердце Когда все агенты юужань-вонгов на Корусанте потерпели поражение, те начали решающее наступление на этот мир. Галактика еще не видела флотилию кораблей захватчиков таких размеров: сотни корветов и фрегатов, тысячи истребителей и десятки крупных кораблей. Всю эту армаду в бой вели сам Мастер Войны Цавонг Ла, командующий флотом Маал Ла и командующий десантом Ромм Зкарт. Противостояли им три ударных флота Новой Республики и Силы Обороны Корусанта под командованием генерала Риекана. Первый флот, во главе которого стоял адмирал Кре’фей, состоял из крупных и хорошо вооруженных кораблей, действовавших на достаточном расстоянии от основной группировки противника, и наносил ей максимальный урон постоянными наскоками и неожиданными ударами. На долю Второй группы флотов, возглавляемой Гармом Бел Иблисом выпала самая трудная задача— встретиться с флотом противника лицом к лицу и удерживать его на месте, приняв основной его удар. Ведж Антиллес повел в бой Третью группу Флотов, занявшуюся тылами врага— на ровне с разрушителями, в группировку входило огромное количество истребителей, спектр задач которых был огромен. Общее командование силами Республиками осуществлял адмирал Совв, сменивший на посту главнокомандующего адмирала Акбара несколькими годами ранее, еще перед войной. Не сумев прорваться через построение флота Бел Иблиса и минные поля, которыми закрыта практически вся система, понеся большие потери, юужань-вонги выпустили перед своими боевыми кораблями транспорты с беженцами, захваченные несколькими неделями ранее на Ралтиире и Ринале. Вынужденные стрелять по своим, некоторые корабли Республики прекратили огонь. Приказ о прекращении огня отдали и Глава Государства, и Командующий Совв, но генерал Бел Иблис не подчинился и вместе с верными войсками продолжил стрелять по всем кораблям, что приближались к столице. Несмотря на приказ с Корусанта, ко Второй группе флотов начали присоединяться и боевые силы других групп. Но даже после этого остановить наступление не удавалось. Следуя совету Лэндо Калрисиана, Силы Обороны отключили минные поля, чтобы пропустить суда с беженцами, но активизировать их, когда в зону действия вошли бы юужань-вонги. Но оказалось, что на транспортах с гражданскими имелись и специальные группы смертников из юужань-вонгов, поэтому когда корабли были пропущены через мины, они обрушили свои грузовики прямо на планетарный щит. Все флоты республики были вынуждены начать отступления. Проверенный ранее метод ослабления мощи врагов с помощью ликвидации кораблей с яммосками так и не дал результата в этом сражении. Уничтожением военного координатора занимались джедаи, они смогли обнаружить одного координатора и уничтожить его вместе с кораблем, но оказалось, что захватчики предусмотрели такой поворот событий и задействовали в операции сразу несколько таких существ. В результате активных действий джедаев в этой битве было уничтожено четыре яммоска. Республиканцы отступали медленно, а вонги усилили свой напор. Не желая ждать, пока защитный экран планеты будет уничтожен обычным огнем, они отправили несколько своих собственных кораблей на таран. Поле было отключено, после чего десант захватчиков начал высадку. Отдельная группа войск под командованием самого захватила Здание Правительства, но не обнаружила там никого, кроме главы государства в его кабинете. Тот затребовал беседы с Мастером Войны, но явился только Ромм Зкарт, который захотел вывести Фей’лиа из здания. При попытке вытащить его из кабинета насильно, Борск Фей’лиа взорвал себя вместе со всем зданием, захватчиками и командующим десантом. Погибло около 25 тысяч юужань-вонгов. Войска Новой Республики продолжали сопротивление еще довольно долгое время. Планетарные войска и мирное население, не успевшее эвакуироваться, боролись до конца. В некоторых районах города-планеты, где юужань-вонгам не удавалось победить обычными методами, захватчики применяли особые средства— сбрасывали с орбиты на это место останки республиканских кораблей и остовы разрушенных боевых станций. Во время эвакуации Вики Шеш, разоблаченная, но не побежденная, попыталась похитить Бена Скайуокера и подсунуть чете Соло двойника их сына Анакина, но ее планы провалились. Все Соло и все Скайуокеры удачно покинули планету. Сразу же после захвата планеты силами юужань-вонгов, новые хозяева тут же приступили к переформированию мира, уничтожая все «неживое». Кризис Новая Республика разваливалась на глазах. Официальное правительство фактически было мертво. Нового главу Государства было невозможно выбрать по причине отсутствия Сената, в чьи обязанности входила данная процедура. Часть сенаторов начала собираться на Мон Каламари, куда официально был перенесен статус столичного мира. Немалая часть сенаторов продемонстрировала свою полную незаинтересованность в продолжении работы— во время Битвы за Корусант многие из них забрали военные корабли своих планет и сбежали с поля брани. Так же разделился и флот. Эскадра под командованием Бел Иблиса отошла в Глубинные миры, в то время как корабли Антиллеса сопровождали караван с беженцами вплоть до Борлейаса, где уничтожили базу вонгов и основали перевалочный пункт, через который беженцы с Корусанта могли бы безопасно отправляться на другие миры. Новая база оказала достойное сопротивление юужань-вонгам, отправившаим эскадру для ее уничтожения. После этого успеха на планету прибыли члены бывшего Консультативного Совета. Они самостоятельно выбрали новым Главой Государства члена Совета Пвоу, жесткого противника джедаев. Пвоу предложил помощь Антиллесу, чтобы тот удерживал Борлейас до конца, на самом деле желая, чтобы вонги уничтожили его политических оппонентов. Последнее нападение на Борлейас, которое организовали юужань-вонги, носило под собой сразу несколько целей. Первоочередной задачей, выполнение которой было поручено жрецу Харрару, был захват Джейны Соло, второго из близнецов Соло, которых Мастер Войны пообещал принести в жертву богам. Во-вторых, командующий Цзульканг Ла, отец Мастера Войны Цавонга Ла, должен был уничтожить флот республиканцев. Обе миссии потерпели крах: используя Звездный Разрушитель «Лусанкия» в качестве гигантского копья, Ведж Антиллес уничтожил летающий мир, флагман вонгского военачальника. Но после этой победы флоту все равно пришлось отступить, чтобы избежать столкновения с еще одной эскадрой Нас Чоки. Захватить Джейну Соло также не удалось. Это была уже вторая проваленная операция, направленная против девушки-джедая. Первая попытка была предпринята месяцем ранее у Хэйпса во время атаки юужань-вонгов на этот центральный мир Хэйпанского Консорциума. Эскадру кораблей захватчиков возглавлял сын Цавонга Ла, а миссия по организации ловушки для Соло была также поручена Харрару. И в этот раз, как в будущем у Борлейаса, домен Ла потерпел поражение— Хэйпс выстоял, а Джейна смогла сбежать. Не выдержав позора, Кхали Ла покончил жизнь самоубийством. Все это время Новая Республика была лишь фикцией, не имеющей ни реального правительства, ни подчиненной этому правительству армии. Все институты власти, что продолжали функционировать, работали только благодаря вмешательству военных, таких как Гарм Бел Иблис и Ведж Антиллес. Контрнаступление И все же ситуация вскоре начала стабилизироваться. У юужань-вонгов не было сил продолжать экспансию, поэтому Владыкой Шиммрой было принято решение приостановить вторжение и укрепиться на захваченных территориях. Незадолго до этого захваченный в плен и, как казалось, обращенный в веру «Истинных Богов» Джейсен Соло, воспользовавшись помощью Верджер, предал вонгов и устроил диверсию у планетарного мозга— существа, созданного для того, чтобы контролировать преобразование Корусанта. Во время этой диверсии джедай Ганнер Рисод сдерживал целую армию юужань-вонгов, чтобы дать свершиться плану Джейсена. Установив контакт с мозгом, Джейсен убедил его саботировать переформирование Юужань’Тара— так теперь назывался Корусант— испытал на себе падение собственного спутника, и его поверхность полностью изменилась, но многие процессы были необратимы. Джейсену и Верджер удалось бежать, но Ганнер Рисод погиб. Помимо этого, беглецы дискредитировали Ном Анора и Цавонга Ла, чем приблизили их падение. В это время на Мон Каламари сенат избирает нового Главу Государства. Им становится сторонник джедаев Кэл Омас. При его прямом участии Новая Республика преобразуется в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов. Новое государство имело куда больше шансов на победу. В избрании Омаса приняли активное участие Тэлон Карде и Лэндо Калрисиан— используя шантаж, угрозы и другие противозаконные средства и методы, они убедили многих сенаторов проголосовать за проджедайски настроенного кандидата. Помимо этого, на Ботавуи крайне тяжело приняли смерть Борска Фей’лиа. По прошествии траура, на собрании глав кланов было принято решении о начале ар’края— войны на тотальное уничтожение. Отныне все ботаны давали слово уничтожить расу юужань-вонгов до последнего младенца. Поражение на Корусанте и сдача столицы породила множества брожений в армии. Если ранее, еще до битвы за столицу, действовавший главнокомандующий Сиен Совв не пользовался особой популярностью, то теперь он стал персоной нон-грато во многих мирах. Так генерал Бел Иблис отказывался подчиняться салластанцу Совву. Но, несмотря на это, по совместному решению Люка Скайуокера, Леи Органы Соло и Кэла Омаса Совв остался на своем посту, но его главным военным советником стал престарелый адмирал Акбар, вернувшийся на службу. Именно каламарианский герой войны с Империей разработал новую тактику ведения войны с захватчиками-вонгами для флота и войск Альянса. Эта стратегия основывалась на повышении боевого опыта многочисленных новобранцев с помощью постоянных коротких рейдов превосходящими силами против малочисленного противника, улучшении вооружений (все больше новых технологий поступало в армию и флот), а также организации подполья на захваченных планетах. Флот, в котором количество зеленых новобранцев на порядок превышало число ветеранов, жизненно нуждался в повышении уровня подготовки квалификации солдат. Многочисленные рейды по тылам противника обеспечивали получение нужного опыта. Основной целью таких нападений становились караваны и гарнизоны Бригады Мира, а также небольшие эскадры снабжения флота юужань-вонгов. С минимальным риском бойцы узнавали своего противника на практике, что в будущем должно было сыграть решающую роль, вонгов побеждали и переставали бояться. Широко внедрялись новые технологии. К примеру, дроиды-охотники стали широко применяться на флоте и в десантных войсках. На истребители устанавливались специальные системы ведения огня и компенсаторы, была разработана аппаратура для глушения яммосков. Увеличилось число и повысился уровень подготовки партизан и подпольщиков на оккупированной территории. Их акции стали более смелыми и эффективными, а поставляемая ими информация активно использовалась для организации рейдов флота. В войну активно вступили джедаи. Теперь вместо нескольких эскадрилий истребителей, состоящих только из пилотов-джедаев, действовали соединения сразу с несколькими представителями Ордена, как в истребителях, так и на больших кораблях. Джедаи использовали технику ментального единения, что позволяло во много раз повысить эффективность флота. Первым серьезным столкновением с использованием новой стратегии и тактики стала битва при Оброа-Скай. По разведданным Альянса, в систему должен был прибыть сам Верховный Владыка Шиммра с минимальной охраной. Понимая, что потеря такого шанса непростительна, командование войсками Галактического Альянса приняло решение отправить в систему эскадру адмирала Кре’фея. Силы Альянса задействовали весь спектр новых технологий, в том числе «теневые бомбы» (протонные торпеды без двигателя, несущие больший заряд и доставляемые к цели с помощью Силы), генератор подавления сигналов яммоска, а также ложный корабль Джейны Соло, способный заставить корабли вонгов атаковать друг друга. В результате битвы большая часть прибывшей на Оброа-Скай эскадры юужань-вонгов, в том числе и гигантский флагман, были уничтожены, а Кре‘фей и Джейна Соло, также командовавшая сражением, потеряли лишь 1 крупный корабль и около сотни истребителей (погибло 60 пилотов). Но основная цель так и не была достигнута— Шиммры не было ни на одном из кораблей эскадры. Несмотря ни на что, победа на Оброа-Скай значительно повысила боевой дух в войсках. Последовавшая далее миссия на Илезии еще раз подтвердила возросшую готовность войск Альянса дать достойный отпор захватчикам. Удар по столице Бригады Мира имел крайне важное политическое значение. Незадолго до атаки ГА официальным лидером организации коллаборационистов стал Тракен Сал-Соло, таким образом, возникла серьезная опасность того, что Бригада может напасть на Кореллию. Разрозненные и неорганизованные войска и флот предателей не смогли остановить закаленные в боях с куда более сильным и дисциплинированным противником солдат и пилотов под командованием все тех же Кре’фея и Соло. Высаженная на поверхность ударная группа ворвалась в столичный город планеты, где взяла в плен все правительство и руководство Бригады Мира. В том числе, среди арестованных оказались Сал-Соло и Пвоу, самозваный Глава Государства канувшей в лету Новой Республики. Также было освобождено множество граждан Республики, использовавшихся на Илезии вместо рабов. Даже появление кораблей юужань-вонгов не смогло переломить ход сражения, окончившегося полным успехом. Все это время шла упорная подготовка к решающей битве, способной нанести значительный вред юужань-вонгам. Несмотря на растянутость фронта, захватчики были в состоянии собрать довольно большой флот для продолжения вторжения. Для организации ловушки было принято решение заманить флот юужань-вонгов в один из миров Глубокого Ядра. Был установлен контакт с Империей, с которой был заключен договор, в результате которого Альянс получил секретные имперские карты интересующих их территорий. Искомое место было найдено, им стала планета Эбак 9. Вскоре началась подготовка, как на месте, так и во многих других направлениях. Пока шло формирование и планирование операции, произошел ряд сражений из разряда «ударь и беги». Такой миссией стало и нападение ударной группы Альянса на Дуро, окончившееся очередной маленькой, но важной победой над вонгским конвоем. В это же время джедаям становится известно о том, что в тайне от них, сената и военных Разведывательное управление вело исследования и работы над созданием новейшего биологического оружия. Вирус, получивший название «Красная Альфа», был опасен только для юужань-вонгов и созданных ими организмов, убивая ген, присущий только обитателям их Галактики. Совместный с чиссами проект должен был окончательно поставить точку в вопросе юужань-вонгов. Джедаи сделали все, чтобы проект, предусматривающий тотальный геноцид целой расы, был закрыт, но все было безуспешно. План главы разведки Дифа Скаура поддержали и некоторые военные во главе с Траэстом Кре’феем. Ими было получено одобрение Кэла Омаса на запуск промышленного производства вируса и активное его применение на оккупированных территориях. Лишь радикальное вмешательство Верджер, уничтожившей лабораторию проекта «Красная Альфа», положило конец безжалостному плану лидеров Альянса. За это джедай-перебежчик Верджер, и до этого находившаяся под подозрением в предательстве, стала целью номер один для всей службы Скаура. Проведя мощную дезинформационную кампанию, джедаи и разведка ГА убедили командование юужань-вонгов в лице Цавонг Ла и Ном Анора, что Глава государства Омас и джедаи отправились в тайный бункер на Эбак 9 в Глубинных Мирах. Уже предпринявшие несколько покушений на политического лидера Альянса, вонги отправили к «тайному бункеру» 5 ударных боевых групп. Цавонг Ла лично возглавил армаду, больше которой был только флот, участвовавший в Битве за Корусант. Сотни кораблей должны были обеспечить полную победу над силами обороны «бункера», а 6 воксинов— гарантировать поимку джедаев. Особенно Мастера Войны интересовала Джейна Соло, как жертва богам, она была незаменима. Ударные боевые группы Юн-Харла, Юн-Тксин, Юн-Куа, Юн-Ямука и Юн-Южань атаковали флотилию ГА в системе Эбак и практически прижали ее, когда в бой начали вмешиваться одна за другой эскадры Альянса и Союза Контрабандистов, собранные со всех гарнизонов государства. Хорошо продуманный план Акбара сбылся полностью, кроме одной важной детали. Когда флот юужань-вонгов оказался зажат со всех сторон, он долгое время сражался, теряя корабль за кораблем, но не желая сдаваться, и начал отступать только тогда, когда их поражение стало неотвратимым. При попытке уйти в гиперпространство корабли захватчиков потерпели фиаско из-за особенностей системы и крейсеров-перехватчиков. Те корабли, что смогли уйти, вылетели из гиперкосмоса через несколько секунд и оказались на минном поле, уничтожившем их всех. Единственным, чего не предусмотрел стратегический гений адмирала Акбара, так это самоубийственный ход Мастера Войны. Отдав приказ двум ударным группам прикрывать его, Цавонг Ла вместе с воксинами и 20 тысячами воинов высадился на Эбак 9. Построенная впопыхах база Альянса не готовилась к обороне от наземной атаки, и весь гарнизон состоял из отступивших из космоса пилотов, среди которых была и Джейна Соло, и ее эскадрилья «Двойные Солнца». Чувствуя опасность, нависшую над сестрой, Джейсен оставил мостик флагмана, откуда он руководил действиями всех джедаев в системе, чтобы помочь ей. Атакованные со всех сторон пилоты Альянса и двое джедаев не могли сопротивляться достаточно долго, чтобы флот успел им оказать хоть какую-то поддержку— никто не готовился к наземному сражению. Спасение пришло от Верджер, угнавшей истребитель и протаранившей на нем планетарный бункер. Полная декомпрессия уничтожила всех вонгов, а также их тварей— гратчинов и воксинов. Единственным выжившим юужань-вонгом оказался Цавонг Ла, которого ценой своих жизней спасли телохранители. Но и он не прожил долго, дуэль с Джейной Соло стала для него фатальной. Последствия этой битвы были огромны. Юужань-вонги потеряли значительную часть своего флота и были вынуждены уйти в глубокую оборону. По приказу Владыки Шиммры каждый воин должен был оставить потомство, чтобы увеличить рождаемость и восполнить потери. К службе начали привлекать всех подряд, значительно увеличилась роль рабов и отверженных. Ном Анор, понимая, что вся ответственность за поражение будет возложена на него, не стал ждать решения Шиммры и предпочел бежать, перед этим он был вынужден убить Верховного Префекта, главу касты интендантов. В результате, Верховному Владыке пришлось назначать глав сразу для двух каст: командующий флотом Нас Чока занял место Цавонг Ла, а Префект Хариа возглавил интендантов, приняв звание Верховного Префекта. Началась серьезная реорганизация и перегруппировка армии и флота детей Юн-Юужаня. Ересь «джиидаев» в вонгском обществе начала набирать силу с еще большей скоростью. Движение, появившееся среди отверженных сразу после захвата и подвига Анакина Соло, когда он помог Вуа Рапуунгу очистить запятнанную честь, постоянно ширилось. Оно получило новый толчок после того как, джедай Рисод пожертвовал собой на Юужань’Таре, уничтожив перед этим великое множество воинов юужань-вонгов. Постоянные нарушения и сбои в работе планетарного мозга в новой столице их империи служили постоянным подтверждением «Новой Истины». Ложность старого пути стала еще более очевидной после смерти Мастера Войны от руки джедая. Брожения в юужань-вонгском обществе начали приобретать массовый характер. Галактический Альянс доказал свое право на существование. Правительство на Мон Каламари окончательно закрепило за собой статус официальной и легитимной власти. Авторитет Вооруженных Сил Альянса резко подскочил вверх, что стало причиной большого притока добровольцев. Орден джедаев еще больше укрепил свою связь с армией и флотом нового государства, чем значительно повысил эффективность совместных действий. После первой победы Понимая, что успех Эбака 9 не может повториться, лидеры Ордена и Омас приняли решение о начале поисков загадочной живой планеты Зонама Секот. Информация о ней была подтверждена рассказами Верджер о ее прошлом. Оказалось, что Зонама Секот это не легенда, а реальность, и только она могла помочь добиться мира с юужань-вонгами. Группа исследователей, в которую вошли Люк Скайуокер, Мара Джейд Скайуокер, Джейсен Соло, Саба Себатайн и Дани Куи, отправилась в Неизведанные Регионы, где предположительно кочевала живая планета. Одновременно с этим началась миссия Леи Органы Соло и ее мужа Хана Соло по восстановлению связи и дипломатических отношений с теми мирами почившей Новой Республики, что были отрезаны или забыты после потери Корусанта. Первым таким миром на пути миссии оказался Галантрос, система на границе с пространством йевет в секторе Коорнахт. К удивлению посланников Альянса, неподготовленное к войне мирное население даже не собиралось и думать о какой-либо угрозе со стороны захватчиков из другой Галактики. Оказалось, что жители Галантроса заключили договор с юужань-вонгами, по которому обязывались поставлять союзникам нужные им ресурсы. Они даже и не подозревали, что ресурсом, о котором шла речь, были жители их родного мира, необходимые захватчикам в качестве рабов. Когда юужань-вонги прибыли, чтобы забрать свое, совместная эскадра Альянса и местных сил обороны сумела отбить нападение. Неделей ранее ударный флот детей Юн-Юужаня уничтожил Н’зот, искоренил и поработил всю расу йевет. Последний из выживших йевет совершил самоубийство, уничтожив свой корабль, когда заметил разведчиков Альянса. Возвращение территорий Империя вступает в войну Все время проистечения боевых действий сначала между Новой Республики, а позже Галактического Альянса, и империи юужань-вонгов, Осколки Галактической Империи хранили нейтралитет. Совет Моффов с наслаждением наблюдал за падением своего врага, ставшего причиной гибели их государства. Рассматривались планы вступления в войну, но не на стороне какого-то из враждующих лагерей, а под своим знаменем, чтобы отобрать у умирающей Республики как можно больше миров. Свежий приток ресурсов, который обеспечивал такой курс, мог сформировать фундамент для экономического рывка Империи, а также усиления ее политической и военной мощи. Одним из основных противников такого развития событий был фактический правитель Империи в тот период времени Гранд-адмирал Пеллеон. Постоянно наращивая и усиливая флот, он готовился не к нападению на республиканцев, а к обороне собственных территорий. Осознавая неизбежность столкновения с юужань-вонгами, Гранд-адмирал не спешил портить отношения с потенциальным союзником и удерживал моффов в узде. После битвы при Эбак 9 имперская разведка доложила о вероятности нападения юужань-вонгов на Нируан и возобновления боевых действий с Чиссами. Ранее Империя открыто не воевала с захватчиками, но атака на Руку Трауна, являющуюся совместным владением Осколков и Империума Чиссов, могла стать самым серьезным поводом для вступления в конфликт. Решение было принято, и имперский флот был подготовлен для выступления на Нируан, но свершилось не предвиденное. Целью атаки стала не крепость Рука Трауна, а Бастион— столица Осколков Империи. Флотилия юужань-вонгов была достаточно большой, мастеру Войны Нас Чоке пришлось снять множество кораблей с боевого дежурства и гарнизонной службы, тем самым он оголил часть своих границ. Это означало, что эскадра должна была нанести один мощный, сокрушающий все удар, ликвидировать угрозу имперского флота и захватить наибольшее количество рабов из жителей Бастиона, после чего необходимо было вернуться в оккупированное пространство как можно скорее. Атака была неожиданной, имперские войска понесли серьезные потери и были вынуждены отступить. Корабли Пеллеона стояли до последнего, прикрывая отход кораблей с беженцами. Эвакуировать удалось большую часть населения, но потери флота оказались довольно велики. Отступив к Малой Яге флотилия поступила под командование местного моффа, так как судьба Гранд-адмирала была неизвестна, — его флагман «Химера» оставался последним в системе, прикрывая общее отступление. Лишь вмешательство джедаев из экспедиции Скайуокера спасло жизнь Пеллеону. Вернув себе командование, Гранд Адмирал отвел корабли к Бороску, где принял бой с эскадрой юужань-вонгов под командованием Б’шит Воррика. Вонгский командир планировал нанести последний удар и уничтожить имперцев раз и навсегда, но все пошло не по плану в первые же минуты. Используя дроидов компании «Тэндра», способных обнаруживать юужань-вонгов, имперская контрразведка совместно с Джейсеном Соло и Марой Джейд выявила всех агентов захватчиков и их шпионов из состава флота. Все они были уничтожены перед самым началом битвы— Б’шит Воррик сразу же потерял свои глаза и уши во вражеских рядах. Используя старый дредноут и специализированных дроидов, джедайские диверсанты организовали спасение захваченных на Бастионе пленников с перевозящих рабов кораблей вонгов. Одновременно с этим, имперский флот использовал гравитационные генераторы, установленные на одном из Звездных Разрушителей, чтобы заглушить сигналы яммоска. Потерявшие координацию силы юужань-вонгов начали нести большие потери, а имперские корабли перешли в наступление. Чтобы избежать полного разгрома, командующий Воррик приказал отступать. Вонгский адмирал был опозорен тем, что проиграл Пеллеону, все время битвы проведшему в бакта камере и командующему войсками от туда. Б’шит Воррик не мог смириться с таким провалом, поэтому предпринял нападение на Малую Ягу, где находились самые большие имперские верфи. Но прибыв в систему, флот юужань-вонгов встретил сопротивление Второго оборонительного флота под командованием моффа Карлена Фленника, сделавшего все, чтобы сдержать атаку до прибытия основных сил с Бороска. Три Звездных Разрушителя с Бороска переломили ход сражения в пользу Империи. Преследование отступавших остатков эскадры Воррика продолжалось вплоть до Глубинных Миров. После битвы при Бороске и обороны Малой Яги Гранд-адмирал Пеллеон выступил с речью перед Советом Моффов, где сообщил о заключении союзного договора с Галактическим Альянсом для борьбы с общей угрозой. Пораженные атакой на Империю и падением столицы моффы приняли это решение, хотя и появилась оппозиция, среди которой особенно выделился мофф Фленник, попытавшийся убить Пеллеона. Попытка была неудачной, но репрессий не последовало, и решение о союзе с Альянсом было принято Советом, подчинившимся воле главнокомандующего. Окончательное поражение сил юужань-вонгов соединения командующего Воррика произошло при Эсфандии, где Пеллеон разбил их. Б’шит Воррик пытался протаранить флагман Пеллеона, но был уничтожен раньше, чем его корабль вышел на траекторию тарана. Все жертвы Бастиона были отомщены. После этого флот Империи присоединился к основным силам Альянса. Таким образом, в 28 после ЯБ Империя вступила в галактическую войну, длившуюся уже около трех лет. Свежие боеспособные силы стали эффективным подспорьем в конфликте, до конца которого еще было далеко. Удар союзников юужань-вонгов Параллельно с вторжением в имперское пространство подходил к концу план по захвату далекой, но богатой ресурсами планеты Бакура. Операцию проводил агент вонгов, скрывающийся под личной генерала Сси’руук Э’тинаа, который организовал предательство премьер-министра Кандертола. В обмен на вечную жизнь внутри механического тела, глава Бакуры согласился продать свой родной мир и свой народ Сси’руви. Обманув жителей планеты, союзники юужань-вонгов освятили планету, ставшую их целью, чем сделали возможным ведение на ее поверхности боевых действий силами Сси’руук. В последний момент силы Альянса объединились с бакурианскими военными и рабами пв’еками, чтобы вместе противостоять угрозе вторжения. Лидер Сси’руви Кирамак был убит пв’еком Львотином, что сразу же внесло хаос в действия захватчиков. В результате угроза вторжения с этого направления была, если не ликвидирована, то отложена на долгое время. Несмотря на оказанную Альянсом помощь, Бакура не пожелала войти в его состав, сохранив свою полную независимость. Зонама Секот Долгие и сложные поиски живой планеты группой исследователей во главе с Люком Скайуокером все-таки увенчались успехом. Изучив множество систем, где была замечена Зонама Секот, архивы Империи и чиссов джедаи достигли цели. Когда их корабль «Тень Джейд», а также имперский корабль сопровождения, вышли из гиперпространства на орбите Зонамы Секот, они оказались в самом центре сражения между местными силами и отрядом юужань-вонгов. Два легких крейсера с кораблями сопровождения атаковали, но подбить не смогли. Уничтожение захватчиков затронуло и миссию мира. Когда они пришли в себя, то обнаружили, что находятся на поверхности планеты. Здесь их встретили ферроане, синекожие гуманоиды, поселившиеся на Зонама Секот и ставшие ее симбионтами по типу того, как юужань-вонги были симбионтами Юужань’Тара. Магистр Джабита, приняла у себя джедаев и вместе с живой планетой выслушала их виденье ситуации в галактике и роль Зонамы Секот в разрешении кризиса. Операция «Триединство» Самым крупным наступлением совместных сил ГФСА и Осколков Империи стала операция «Триединство». План объединенного командования заключался в нанесении ударов сразу по трем направлениям на ключевые миры, с целью отрезать Корусант от Внутренних и Срединных Миров. Таким образом, было выбрано три жизненно важных системы для нанесения мощных ударов— Дуро, Фондор и Билбринджи. Общее руководство операцией было поручено Верховному Главнокомандующему Сиену Совву и трем другим адмиралам Альянса— Антиллесу, Бел Иблису, Кре’фею— и представителю Империи Гранд-адмиралу Пеллеону. Первой нападению подверглась Дуро. При попытке отбить планету Альянс потерпел полное фиаско, как казалось юужань-вонгам. Несмотря на все усилия союзников, битва длилась около суток, но флоту не удалось пробиться дальше внутренней линии обороны системы. Несмотря на это, командующий оборонительными силами вонгов вызвал подкрепление с Фондора. Когда прибыло подкрепление с Фондора и ГА начал отступление, корабли, на которых экипаж состоял из Дуро, отказались отступать и были уничтожены захватчиками. В это же время, как только командующий оборонительным флотом Фондора Зхат Ла отправил часть своих кораблей к Дуро, флот ГФСА атаковал его собственную систему. Понимая невозможность осуществить достойную оборону из-за нехватки сил, командующий юужань-вонгов передал своим кораблям, отправленным на Дуро, приказ возвращаться, но было поздно. Вышедшие у Дуро из гиперкосмоса корабли не смогли вернуться из-за огромной гравитационной аномалии, созданной крейсерами-тральщиками Союза. Вскоре Фондор был захвачен, в то время как группа, совершавшая отвлекающий маневр, успешно вернулась из рейда на базу. Для основного направления наступления— штурма Билбринджи— было создано сразу три группы флотов. Флот Альфа под командованием Веджа Антиллеса, будучи самым многочисленным, вошел в систему и разведкой боем начал поиск слабых мест в обороне противника. Флот Бета во главе с Гранд-адмиралом Пеллеоном и Флот Гамма адмирала Кре’фея должны были ждать сигнала от Антиллеса и ударить там, куда он укажет. Но полной неожиданностью, смешавшей все планы, стало использование юужань-вонгами нового оружия— мабугат кан. Невиданное ранее существо сорвало несколько антенн дальней связи Голонет, чем полностью лишило Антиллеса связи с основными силами. Флот не мог вызвать подкрепление, и поэтому нес серьезные потери, при этом вскоре пришлось перейти к обороне. Несмотря на это, Антиллес сумел уничтожить много кораблей противника и, благодаря собственной изобретательности и помощи Хана Соло, увести к Мон Каламари остатки эскадры из ловушки, в которую превратилась система Билбринджи. Атака мандалорианцев Манадалорианцы одними из первых встретили пришествие юужань-вонгов в исследованную Галактику. Больше года они выполняли задания по ликвидации различных людей и нелюдей, организации бунтов и политических конфликтов по всему миру для исполнителя Ном Анора. В знак награды и особого внимания главный шпион позволил Бобе Фетту и его людям увидеть пришествие «новых хозяев». Понимая невозможность открытого противостояния могущественным захватчикам, Фетт принял решение продолжать выполнять распоряжения Ном Анора, но одновременно с этим передавать информацию о вонгах Новой Республике. Продолжалось это довольно долго, но все тайное всегда становится явным— юужань-вонги узнали о предательстве. В отличие от остальных миров, которые вонги хотели подвергнуть переформированию для своих нужд, Мандалор был обречен на полное уничтожение. Перед этим на поверхность была высажена крупная армия, имевшая одну цель— тотальный геноцид мандалорианцев. Но воинская каста недооценила своего соперника. Тактика мандалорианцев оказалась успешной— битва длившаяся долгие месяцы окончилась смертью всех захватчиков, что высадились на поверхность святого Мандалора. Но цена этой победы была огромна: более трети всех мандалорианцев так и не увидела конца сражения, а постоянные космические бомбардировки изменили внешний вид планеты до неузнаваемости. Изменился климат, изменился ландшафт— Мандалор больше никогда не был прежним. Но, несмотря на все ужасы, в кратерах, образовавшихся после атак юужань-вонгов, был обнаружен, как казалось, потерянный минерал— мандалорианское железо, самый прочный материал в Галактике. В будущем именно оно стало залогом экономического и политического подъема мандалорианцев. Не останавливаясь на достигнутом и не обращая внимания на потери, Боба Фетт продолжил войну с юужань-вонгами. Отстояв свою планету, он бросил все свои силы на Орд-Мантелл. Ничто не смогло остановить разбушевавшихся мандалорианцев, и юужань-вонгам пришлось почувствовать на себе то же самое, что чувствовали защитники Орд Мантелла в начале войны. В результате непродолжительной кампании, система была освобождена от захватчиков. И снова, не зная усталости, войска Фетта рвались в бой. Следующим испытал гнев Мандалора Гиндин, который некоторое время ранее пытались освободить войска Альянса, но безуспешно. Единственное, чего добился ГА, так это оставил в плену у врага множество своих солдат. В свою очередь, мандалорианцы снесли оборону планеты и обеспечили быстрый и практически бескровный для себя захват Гиндина. Как и во всех предыдущих битвах, выигранных мандалорианцами, все юужань-вонги были вырезаны. Через некоторое время под ударами лучших воинов и убийц Галактики пал Солатин, также неспособный оказать достойное сопротивление. Следующее сражение, в котором принял участие отряд мандалорианцев во главе с Фетом, произошло в системе Калуула. После освобождения большой группы пленных, перевозимых с Селвариса на Юужань’тар для принесения в жертву, Галактический Альянс переправил часть освобожденных на Калуулу, куда одновременно с этим нанесли удар юужань-вонги. Благодаря своему особому стратегическому положению система стала целью вторжения войск захватчиков командующего Малика Кара, которым противостояли Хан Соло и принцесса Лея. С помощью мандалорианцев ГА удалось эвакуироваться из системы под прикрытием единственной орбитальной станции. Во время битвы восхищенные и взбешенные мощью бойцов Фетта, воины военачальника из домена Кар сделали все, чтобы захватить их и принести в жертву на Юужань’Таре. После отступления Альянса местное правительство предложило юужань-вонгам мир, по условиям которого захватчики не использовали коралловые имплантаты на мирном населении, а в ответ получали полную покорность жителей Калуулы. Малик Кар дал свое согласие, но сообщил, что окончательное решение остается за Верховным Префектом Дратхулом. Мандалорианцы и ГА покинули систему, а планета осталась в руках захватчиков. Как показало время, это была последняя крупная победа юужань-вонгов в этой войне. Решающая фаза Еще одной причиной удара Галактического Альянса по Калууле стало размещение на поверхности планеты яммоска, координировавшего действия самого крупного флота юужань-вонгов со времен взятия Корусанта. Целью этой армады стала Мон Каламари, столица Галактического Альянса. Несмотря на все усилия Верховного Правителя Шиммры, Военная Каста за время войны уменьшилась почти вдвое, поэтому для детей Юн-Юужаня была жизненно важна быстрая и крупная победа, которую можно было одержать только у нового сердца врага. Возглавляемая Мастером Войны Нас Чокой флотилия, состоящая из тысяч кораблей основного класса и истребителей, вторглась в систему Каламари, чтобы раздавить врага раз и навсегда. Флот вторжения наступал в едином построении, в центре которого разместились несущие яммосков корабли. Основной военный координатор, руководящий ходом битвы, как раз был размещен на планете Калуул, куда была направлена специальная группа, распространившая вирус «Красная Альфа». Несмотря на разрушение Верджер основной лаборатории по его производству, вирус продолжал разрабатываться разведкой Альянса. Выпущенная на волю «Альфа» не только уничтожила все, что было связано с юужань-вонгами на планете, но и полностью расстроила биосистему этого мира. Один из кораблей вонгов, зараженный вирусом, успел отбыть на Юужань’Тар. Незадолго до начала атаки захватчиков на Мон Каламари, Союз разделил свой флот пополам. Если первая часть осталась оборонять столицу, то вторая вылетела в направлении Корусанта. Нападение на родину каламари оказалось настолько масштабным, что остановить его было практически невозможно. Даже после гибели главного яммоска на Калууле, остальные координаторы удержали флот и продолжили атаку, не сбавляя темпа и мощи. Адмирал Кре’фей уже был готов отдать приказ об отступлении, когда неожиданно Нас Чока получил сообщение с Юужань’Тара о прибытии в систему Зонамы Секот и отдал приказ о срочном отступлении. Предпочитая защиту столицы захвату Мон Каламари, Мастер Войны немедленно отправился на помощь гарнизону Корусанта. Пока шло сражение за Мон Каламари, вторая группа флотов под командованием Веджа Антиллеса нацелилась на Корулаг, ведущий мир Сектора Бормеа на пути к Корусканту. Захват этого мира открывал прямую дорогу на столицу. Двумя годами ранее, когда юужань-вонги наступали на Корусант, правительство Корулага, видя, что остальные миры сектора, сражаясь с захватчиками, гибли в огне войны, приняло решение сдаться без боя. Возникшее марионеточное правительство исполняло все желания вонгов и было средоточием ненависти сограждан. Когда флот Антиллеса вошел в систему, на планете уже полыхало восстание. Две параллельные атаки имели несравненный эффект: флот юужань-вонгов, как и их армия были разбиты. Оккупационное правительство также было казнено на центральной площади Курамела, столицы планеты. Празднования победы продлились недолго— эскадра союзников продолжила свой путь к Корусанту. Тем временем в центре галактической цивилизации развивались события не менее великих масштабов. Прибытие Зонамы Секот в систему Юужань’Тара, стала причиной массового восстания касты отверженных против военной касты. джедайская ересь, бережно взращиваемая Ном Анором, принявшим имя Ю’шаа (Пророк), достигла своего апогея. Несмотря на то, что Нас Чока собрал огромное воинство для защиты столицы и нападения на живую планету, слишком много доменов отказалось прислать свои силы. Получив приказ занять позиции, Мастер Войны приготовил свои корабли к бою. В то же время Правитель Шиммра напуганный действиями низшей касты отдал приказ уничтожить всех отверженных, а также повелел планетарному мозгу сделать поверхность планеты непригодной для жизни. Группа джедаев, прибывших вместе с Зонама Секот, высадилась на Юужань’Тар как раз в тот момент, когда в систему начали прибывать эскадры и флоты Союза с Мон Каламари, Хэйпса, Эриаду. Еще одна группа, состоящая из четы Соло, их семейных дроидов и священника Харрара проникла в обитель планетарного мозга, где столкнулась с ожесточенным сопротивлением Верховного Жреца Джакана, Мастера Формовщика Кела Кваад, Верховного Префекта Дратхула и их солдат. Элита воинства юужань-вонгов хотела принести врагов в жертву, и только вмешательство отверженных и воинов-ренегатов спасло посланников Альянса, сумевших с помощью связи Джейсена Соло с планетарным мозгом успокоить его. Вмешательство в работу мозга стало причиной полного хаоса, воцарившегося на планете. Находящиеся под контролем мозга все твари и рабы юужань-вонгов неожиданно стали свободными и тут же напали друг на друга. Люк Скайуокер, Джейсен и Джейна Соло проникли в Цитадель Верховного Правителя, где разобравшись с его телохранителями, вступили в бой с самим Шиммрой. Глава Ордена джедаев одержал верх в дуэли с Лордом Ужаса и убил Шиммру. Джейна Соло преследовала Оними, оказавшегося настоящим правителем Империи вонгов, но упустила его. Уничтожить коварного отверженного удалось только Джейсену Соло. Во время побега с планеты был убит и Ном Анор. Правящая элита юужань-вонгского общества была уничтожена, наступил полный хаос, который попытался остановить Мастер Войны Нас Чока. Будучи единственным выжившим главой касты, он предложил всем силам сдаться вместе с ним или умереть вместе с Владыкой Шиммрой. Многие воины не выдержали позора и покончили жизнь самоубийством, превратив свои корабли в живые снаряды. Последствия Как только бой закончился, Зонама Секот раскрыла тайну, что она является семенем родного мира юужань-вонгов. Приняв заблудившихся вонгов, она отправилась обратно в Неизведанные Регионы в поисках своего места и вечного мира. Юужань-вонги отказались от кастовой системы и постов Мастера Войны и Верховного Правителя. Нас Чока стал неформальным лидером своего народа на пути к миру. Как только на Зонаме собрались вонги со всей Галактики, планета покинула известное пространство, но не все признали новую истину. Все еще остались те, кто остался верен старым богам и отказался уходить, но их было немного. Также добровольно отказались уходить и несколько десятков формовщиков, пожелавших остаться и помочь восстановить те миры, что подверглись переформированию. Ботаны так и не отказались от ар’край, продолжая свою охоту на юужань-вонгов, постоянно отправляя экспедиции в Неизведанные Регионы. Галактический Альянс перенес столицу на Денон до тех пор, пока не был восстановлен Корусант. К нему вернулся статус столицы галактического государства. Галактическая Империя сохранила свои миры, а также получила несколько новых систем, добровольно присоединившихся к ней. Имперский Флот вернулся в имперское пространство. Адмирал Пеллеон стал героем Альянса. За время конфликта были уничтожены десятки тысяч обитаемых миров, более 300 триллионов жизней было положено на алтарь войны, а еще сотни триллионов потеряли дома, семьи, прошлое и будущее. Но самая страшная война в истории закончилась, и перед Галактикой лежал долгий путь восстановления и примирения. Основные события Основные действующие лица Юужань-вонги Новая Республика/Галактический Альянс Осколок Империи * Гилад Пеллеон * Карлен Фленник * Эфин Саретти Прочие Разрушенные планеты За кулисами Казалось бы первоначально подразумевалось, что Юужань-вонгская война охватывает пять лет, с 25 по 30 ПБЯ, если верить хронологии, представленой в каждом из романов. Тем не менее, с тех пор она была ретконизирована, так что теперь война длится всего четыре года, с 25 по 29 ПБЯ. Таким образом, Единая Сила происходит в начале 29 ПБЯ, хотя некоторые источники по-прежнему ссылаются, что в ней действие происходит в 30 ПБЯ. Появления *''Shatterpoint'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' }} Источники *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Hive of the Infidel'' *''I, Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Making a Full Recovery'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * Внешние ссылки Фан-карты Юужань-вонгской войны, выполненные Modi См. также *Хронология Юужань-вонгской войны en:Yuuzhan Vong War es:Guerra Yuuzhan Vong it:Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong ja:ユージャン・ヴォング戦争 pl:Wojna z Yuuzhan Vongami pt:Guerra Yuuzhan Vong fi:Yuuzhan vongien sota Категория:Конфликты Категория:Юужань-вонги Категория:Вторжения Категория:Битвы Юужань-вонгской войны Категория:Чисский Доминион Категория:Галактический Альянс Категория:Новая Республика Категория:Хейпский консорциум Категория:Осколок Империи